Ultimate Pick Up Artist
by julyeighth
Summary: Numbuh 2 finds himself having way too much fun making Numbuh 86 angry with corny pickup lines.


_**Title:** Ultimate Pick-Up Artist  
**Series:** Codename: Kids Next Door  
**Focused Characters**: Numbuh 2 (Hoagie) and Numbuh 86 (Fanny), Numbuh 4 (Wally)  
**Summary: **Although it's supposed to be just a bet, Hoagie finds himself having way too much fun making Fanny angry with corny pick-up lines.  
**Disclaimer:** Mr. Warburton owns KND.  
**Note:** This includes maybe slight-OOC characters and not-the-best English.  
_

* * *

"10 dollars only? You want me to hit on Numbuh 86 for only 10 dollars?" 

Hoagie Gilligan stared at one of his best friends at disbelief. It had been a low-key day with no teen-adult activity and no missions for Sector V. Thus giving Numbuh 4 a brilliant idea, as far as brilliant ideas could go for Wally, to pass their boredom. Normally, Wally wouldn't suggest something like this, but looking out the window of the treehouse the boy was by, Hoagie sort of understood why.

Hoagie saw Fanny Fulbright, better known as Numbuh 86, walking down the street the treehouse was on, probably on her way home from the ice cream shop or something. Numbuh 2 looked at Numbuh 4, gestured to what's outside and said, "This was the best idea you could come up with?"

Wally retorted fast with "Hey. It would have been 15 if my parents didn't take my allowance away. Besides, what are you? Chicken?" and flapped his arms to go with it.

Hoagie's eyes narrowed, took Wally's hand, and shook it. "Oh, you're on."

* * *

"Hey." 

"Hey."

"Do you normally just walk past people on the street who say hi to you?" Hoagie then walked away from his spot next to a random lightpole on the street to follow his target and threw his arm around her shoulders as they walked.

At this, Fanny picked up Hoagie's arm with a look of disgust on her face and briefly dropped it away from her shoulders. She didn't even bother to stop walking and said, "If it's boys like you, then yes, I do."

Hoagie was not to lose at this game and replied with a hint of sarcasm. "Touching." After a few seconds of just walking he added with a smug grin, "I didn't know the angels could fly so low! What's a nice girl liked you doing in a place like this?"

That caused Fanny to turn heads, stop moving forward, and stare at the boy for a moment. "I don't know what your problem is, Gilligan, but whatever it is. I don't care," she firmly said with her Irish accent coming out at full force. Fanny then looked around to see if anyone was staring at them, and to her relief there wasn't anyone on the street at the moment except for them and a man mowing their lawn. She then proceeded to start walking on until she seemed to be stuck. She tried turning around just to find Hoagie looking at the tag from her shirt. She automatically pulled herself away from him and with her shrill voice shouted at him. "Just what in the hells do you think you're doing?"

Hoagie paid no attention and started to walk off saying, "Yep! Made in heaven!"

Fanny noticed the slight teasing grin on his face as he walked passed her, making her go off and push him to the side and went on her way to her house. But only to hear... "Do you know karate? Because your body is really kicking!" She decided to just keep walking, just a bit faster and magically with a stomp into each step, trying to not pay attention to the suggestive words she heard from that boy's mouth.

As Hoagie kept saying random pick-up lines (such as: "Hi, my name is 'Milk.' I'll do your body good.", "Pardon me, but you seem like a screamer.", and "So, you're a girl, huh?") while following her, he found himself starting to have too much fun in seeing Fanny mad and forget about the money at hand. Wait, he was having fun doing this? Hoagie started to shake his head trying to get rid of his thoughts, but he didn't notice the rolling soda bottle on the road causing him to slip and fall on his back.

At the sound of someone or something being dropped to the ground, Fanny turned around to see a sitting-up Hoagie sprawled out on the floor rubbing the back of his arm. Fanny froze in her spot. Normally she would just leave, but he genuinely seemed a bit out of it. Fanny, realizing that she really didn't have anything urgent to do right now, stomped over back to Hoagie, crouched down, and looked at his arm with a few scrapes. "Typical boy! Serves you right after all." She then took out a small dial of antiseptic and a cotton ball applied it to the affected area, then practically smacked on a bandaid over it. As she did this, Hoagie stared at her wonder for a few moments. Fanny noticed this and spitted out, "What are you looking at?"

Hoagie then grinned a bit and said, "Admit you like me already."

"WHAAAAAAAT?" There was no need to guess how Fanny would have reacted to that.

"Admit it," he said a bit more forcefully.

"In your dreams, Gilligan!" She then pushed him back to the floor, stood up, and stomped away with mutters of "Stupid boy." being heard.

Hoagie was facing the sky now and stayed like that for a second or two, until he heard footsteps running towards him, only to see Wally over him offering a hand. "I didn't think you'd do it, but I'll give you your cruddy 10 dollars later." He then said grudgingly, "That was brave though. Good job mate!"

He took that hand with a slight smile on his face, got up, and said to himself, "Yeah. Good job."


End file.
